


Always and Forever

by ObscureReality (Khellamendra)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro (Voltron), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Galra Curtis (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/ObscureReality
Summary: Captain Shiro of the Altea Guard had Galran Commander Curtis's attention from the first time their eyes met on the battlefield. Every diplomatic meeting and trip allowed the two to grow closer. Even if it wasn't public, they were content.As their relationship grows stronger, the ties between their worlds grow weaker. Emperor and Black Paladin Zarkon argues more and more with his right hand and Red Paladin, King Alfor. The meetings were becoming longer but tempers were growing shorter.While their leaders fight, Curtis and Shiro resolve to spend these last few quintants together.





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Shiro Rarepair Flashbang. Curtis and Shiro aas a couple don't get enough love so I'm here to change that. There's so beautiful art that goes with this that was created by Agi @ https://twitter.com/agi404

The sound of metal meeting metal echoed through the room. The Altean shifted his weight, throwing himself forward to knock his opponent off balance. Despite the Galran's large size, he moved more gracefully than expected. The Altean's follow up attack had failed, leaving him open. 

When the fist connect with his side he wheezed at the blossoming pain. After parrying the next attempt they fell into a pattern of back and forth. Blades scraped against armor, before they pulled apart, circling each other.

Blue eyes raked over the shorter form, waiting for another chance. Chests heaved from exertion and the Altean could feel sweat pooling under armor. He waited, knowing that look. The number of times they had clashed blades was uncountable but familiar. 

There was a slight movement before the Galran surged forward. He realized just a moment too late of the trap he had fallen into. Sharp pain in his leg threw him off balance just before another signaled he was disarmed. The sword clattered to the ground and his large frame came just after. Before he could move, a hard heavy weight was on his chest and a sword pressed against his throat. 

"Will you yield?"

Hands out, the Galran sighed heavily. "Yes." As soon as the blade moved from his throat hands fell to the other man's hips. "Something seems to be occupying your mind lately, Shiro. I wouldn't normally have been able to get a hit like that." Eyes took in the form on top of him, watching a bead of sweat, following it as it slid under armor. 

"Mine is not the only one occupied it would seem. Do I even need to ask, Curtis?" 

Hands slide up sides, long fingers finding their way between the armor to the cloth beneath. "The difference is, my mind is always filled with you." He smiled. "And of filling you." When fingers pressed into a side, he felt Shiro jerk. If I wasn't for his keen sense of hearing he might have missed the soft yet familiar gasp that came with it. 

Shiro was eyeing the Galran warily, hoping he hadn't caught it. A finger pressed against that same spot and Shiro jerked harder, biting back the noises trying to escape. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that a certain Captain enjoys some pain with his pleasure. I wouldn't have expected that from you." Brown eyes glared down at him. 

"You know better than anyone that I'm more than what I let people see. " A hand slipped out of armor, moving to grope a firm backside instead. Hands were big enough to cover thighs and hips with fingers long enough to dip between cheeks. "How do you always manage to do that?" He asked, breath hitching. Shiro would rarely admit it but they both knew he loved their difference in size. Though if asked he would say he loved everything about Curtis. From short purple fur to a lean muscular build that offered him agility and strength that Shiro had seen in real combat. The same fight that had been the first of many meetings. 

"Plenty of practice. Your armor is impressive but what's beneath it is the real prize."

As if to prove his point, fingers started to tug at the armor. He had pulled away spaulders and almost had the chest piece off before hands came up to try and stop him. 

“What are you doing? We cannot do this here!” 

Ignoring the protests, Curtis managed to get the chest piece away from Shiro and toss it noisily aside. “Yes we can, I’ll show you.” He teased, putting a hand on hips again just to help steady the Altean so he could sit up. A hand twisted in the tunic underneath and he pulled the man down into a kiss, swallowing any more protests. Fingers found the bruise once, drawing out another moan and giving him the chance to slip a tongue into the Altean's mouth.

Curtis always knew how to overwhelm, tongue big and thick. It probed every inch and then some, leaving him breathless by the time he was given mercy and they parted. He immediately dove back in for another kiss, pulling off gauntlets and gloves so he could bury his hands in fur as soon as they were bare. This time he fought back, rolling his hips, and being rewarded with a growl. Hands renewed their efforts to strip him of everything and between the two of them he was soon bare for anyone to see. 

Pulling back he pressed chaste kisses to lips that tried to follow, clicking his tongue. He noted with pride the way eyes followed his hands, watching as black and white hair was pulled free, cascading around him. “This is going to be very difficult if you’re still dressed.” There was something oddly appealing about being completely nude while his lover still wore everything. A vulnerability that he would only show to Curtis, could only trust to him. Tilting his head back, he felt sharp teeth scrape over his neck and sending shivers down his spine. Fingers found that bruise again and he jerked with a sharp cry. “Keep that up and it’ll be over before it can really begin.” 

“As much as I would not be opposed to having your seed marking my armor, it would be very difficult to explain. At some point my heart, I will have you do so until you can’t give anymore.” Curtis growled, the sound going straight to Shiro’s groin 

“You are incredibly filthy but yes,” He grinned. “At some point, I will do that for you. For now, though, remove your armor or I’m ripping it off you. That too would be difficult to explain.” He promised and that was all it took for hands to leave him and remove armor with the same practiced precision. Mouths and hands explored every inch of skin, renewing old marks that only they knew about. Shiro keened when a hand finally touched him, the soft fur offset by the roughness from the deca-phoebs of hard work. Mouthing over a shoulder, it did little to muffle the moans that spilled so easily from him. “Please, Curtis-.” 

Curtis chuckled as he nipped at ears. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.” 

Shiro heard the familiar soft scrape of metal as the Galran grabbed at the tin he kept on him at all times. Claws gripped at the meaty flesh of his backside, dipping between cheeks to tease. A tongue traced over the purple marking on his shoulder as a slick finger joined the others. It teased over a rim, spreading the floral scent that Shiro was fond of before slipping in. Curtis groaned as Shiro pushed back against the thick digit, soft gasps leaving his body. The way brows knit together in pleasure pulled another groan from Curtis. 

Steadying his hands on shoulders the Altean thrust shallowly, enjoying the slow stretch until he started to get a little impatient. Curtis took pity on him, adding another and then another when he could feel a body loosening around him. They didn’t get to meet near as often as he would like but they did their best to make up for it and Shiro was still somewhat loose from their morning intimacy. 

“I can’t wait any longer, I need you.” 

Nodding, Curtis removed his fingers and offered Shiro the tin. He slicks his hand with the oil before reaching back. The Galran let out a soft hiss of pleasure, thrusting into the slick hand. It took more strength than he was willing to admit, to stop so Shiro could guide the thick cock to his hole. He let out the loudest moan as it finally filled him, slowly sinking down until fully seated. They stayed like that, listening to each other’s breathing, the small moans that came from both when Shiro shifted or tightened around Curtis. The Galran nuzzled his face, pressing open-mouthed kisses to everything he could reach. 

“You are absolutely beautiful, no matter how many times I see you. Every inch of you is amazing.” He mouthed over the marks on cheeks, pressing gentle kisses to a scarred face. 

Shiro huffed out a laugh. “And no matter how often you say it, it still makes me feel like a blushing teen.” He said, already feeling his face heating up. 

“I like it when you blush.” He returned, thrusting up just as Shiro was about to retort, getting a moan instead. A hand fell to hips, keeping him steady as he thrust up again. “I love everything about you. All of your imperfections and perfections, all for me. No one will ever get to see you as I do.” 

Pressing into the bruise as he thrust up, Shiro threw back his head. “Yes!” Teeth found his neck again, quickly turning him into a noisy, sweaty mess of pleasure and pain. Shiro started to push back, a hand helping to guide him as the two came together faster and faster. The room was filled with the sound of slapping flesh and heated moans that were punctuated by breathless words. Curtis filled him unlike anyone else could, knew how to spear him open and hit his core that left him seeing stars. He could feel the slow build of his orgasm, slowing his movements to stave it off. Curtis growled against him, wanting to chase his own pleasure but complying all the same. He rolled his hips, slipping into a slow torturous pace for them both. The feeling ebbed some, feeling his lover start to become less tense as his too started to die down. They kept the same pattern, speeding up only to slow it down once more. 

Curtis was certainly he was going to go crazy from having to hold back so much, each time getting a little more difficult. He knew when Shiro couldn’t hold out any longer, thrusting faster again, bouncing hard against his lap with abandon. With a loud shout of Curtis’s name, short nails dug into a shoulder as he spilled himself over the both of them as the Galran fucked him through it. A body quickly became sensitive when Curtis didn’t stop, holding him in place as he chased his own end with a muffled moan of Shiro's name.

Carefully laying down, the pair basked in the afterglow as they fought to catch their breath. A hand soothed over a sweaty back. "I can still feel the tension in your body, Shiro." Shiro shifted against him and Curtis felt the deep exhaling of breath against his chest. 

"I… have been having trouble sleeping and it has been distracting me." He admitted. "I am not even sure where these nightmares come from but they plague me all the same." Hands slid over damp fur, watching fingers sift through the dark strands. "I cannot help but wonder if something bad is going to happen." 

Curtis chuckled. "You worry more than anyone I know and always for nothing. You need to learn to relax before all of your hair turns white." He teased. "Our leaders have never been stronger and our people happier. When I come back in a couple of phoebs with my Emperor, I'll be able to stay for a movement and you can have me as much as you want. I'll make sure to keep you safe from anything that may try to harm you. You'll see, everything will be fine."


	2. The Beginning

They had met on the battlefield. 

King Alfor had received a request for aid to a nearby planet. Shiro had warned him not to go alone but he was so confident in his newest creation. He was a scientist at heart and the Captain knew his king wanted to see more of what it could do. It had taken some back and forth but Alfor eventually yielded when the queen intervened and all but demanded he take Shiro with him. 

There was no one brave enough to say no to the queen. 

When they broke through the soft blue clouds everything looked peaceful. The large buildings sat tall and undisturbed and there were no signs of any trouble. There was simply nothing, not even inhabitants. 

Shiro frowned. "I have a very bad feeling about this." 

"As do I my friend but we must attempt to help others at every opportunity. If something happens trust you to have my back." 

"If only to save us both from getting an earful from the queen." 

Alfor laughed. "Indeed. She is as fierce as she is beautiful. Let us deal with this quickly then."

Shiro stepped out of the lion's mouth, sword already drawn. It was quiet, unnervingly so. Every part of him was on edge, the anxiety digging in the further they went from the lion. It wasn't until they had stopped in front of a small fountain in the square that he heard it. 

Moving in front of Alfor, he almost didn't make it in time. Feeling the heat of the shot as it bounced off his arm guard, by the time he had lowered it, they were already surrounded. He had no idea where they had come from but there was more than a few heavily armed opponents taking up arms in the small square.

"Well, I must admit there are fewer of them than I was expecting." Alfor jokes, calling his bayard. Shiro was still impressed whenever it appeared, turning into the Altean broadsword the king favored. He looked towards the towering form of the red lion in the distance. "I would imagine the rest of them are working on securing the lion."

"That..would make sense. They'll find the task not a simple as they might expect. Let us hope it makes for a good enough distraction while we deal with their companions." 

Alfor charged into the fray before Shiro could tell him not to, leaving him to follow. Neither of them was strangers to fighting but they were outnumbered. The Altean captain was trying to stay as close as possible to Alfor but their enemy was doing a good job of pushing him back. He had just pushed one away when he heard a splash and was hit with water. 

One of them had tried to sneak up behind him but now lay dead in the fountain. A large figure moved passed with surprising speed, knocking several of them back. "I hope you don't mind my assistance." 

"Not at all. We always welcome assistance from our allies." 

The small smile the Galran gave him sparked something inside of the Altean. Something he wouldn't have time to think about until later. 

"I've already called for backup, we just need to hold them off until it arrives." Blue eyes looked over the remaining enemies that had been swarming Shiro, now reluctant to approach the larger foe. "I don't believe I need to even ask if you have fight left in you, do I?" 

"Not at all." 

The tides had turned quite a bit, the number of foes quickly dwindling. The other half of the enemy forces must have given up on the lion because there was suddenly a lot more. Shiro, out of breath and sore, had been concerned about their odds but his companion was oddly calm about it. He had looked up at the sky with that same small smile. 

"Back up is here."

Back up turned out to be the black lion and with it, Emperor Zarkon himself. Their opponents very quickly lost their desire to fight after that. Shiro stood by the fountain, assessing himself as Galran sentries started to clean up the mess left behind. His fighting companion joined him and the pair watched as their respective leaders bantered with each other. 

Shiro couldn't help but notice the wound on the Galran’s arm. His companion silently watched their leaders, arms crossed and seemingly unaware of the gash bleeding freely. The Altean wasn’t sure if he was ignoring it on purpose or not. He had heard plenty of stories about Galran soldiers and their fortitude. The man certainly felt it when a cloth was pressed against sore flesh, flinching away from Shiro's touch. 

“What are you doing?”

The captain rolled his eyes and moved forward, taking the arm to press the cloth to it again. “Taking care of this.” He stared definitely at the Galran, ignoring their height difference that was most certainly being held over him at that moment. Eyes looked him over before the man snorted and went back to watching their leaders, leaving Shiro to continue taking care of the wound. 

“What is your name?” 

Tying the cloth and making sure it was secure, he stepped back. “Shirogane, Captain of King Alfor’s guard. Yourself?”

“Curtis.” A claw tapped the gold markings on the red breastplate. “Commander in Emperor Zarkon’s army.” Eyes never moved but Shiro caught the small smile that the man seemed fond of. “It's nice to meet you, Shiro.”

They met more frequently after that with Curtis coming to Altea whenever Zarkon did and vice versa. On the surface, Curtis was the quiet type but his face said plenty and Shiro found he liked watching him and trying to decipher his moods. With each visit they started to become closer, learning more about each other. The more familiar Curtis was with someone, the more he would talk. Shiro had seen it between him and Zarkon’s Lieutenant Commander, a young Galran warrior named Sendak who was always full of questions. Shiro would spend all of his time covertly watching from the balcony as Curtis commanded his squad through drills with efficiency. At least he had thought he was being covert about it until Curtis had looked right up at him and gave him that smile. The smile that had instantly made him go weak in the knees and hastily leave. 

The Altean captain quickly learned that Curtis’s quietness was not to be mistaken for shyness. The next day he had brought Shiro a beautiful red and black flower that glowed softly and was oddly soft to the touch. He had heard about them before from Alfor and had occasionally seen a Galran citizen present it to another. They were normally given in public but Curtis had waited until there was no chance of them being disturbed and Shiro realized that he had never seen them amongst the military. Soldiers were expected to give their lives in the service of the Empire.

Shiro had taken it.


	3. Conflict

Standing before the mirror, he messed with the armor for what felt like the hundredth time. He had been to meetings on numerous occasions but this time Zarkon would be staying for much longer than usual. He should have cared more about that part but it was the person that would be coming with him that he was eager to see. 

The more time they got to spend with each other, the harder it was to have to part. They had talked about it at great length, both accepting that with their positions it wasn’t feasible to live together. It was something they had known from the beginning and accepted but neither of them could have guessed how much they both would _feel._

Attaching the long purple cape, he looked himself over once more, smirking before deciding he was ready. 

Alfor was oddly silent as they walked down the hall. Normally he always had something to say, an observation or a small joke. Shiro rarely saw such a serious look on his face. It should have set off all kinds of warnings. Normally it would have if he hadn’t stepped into the room and saw the one person he had been waiting to see. The same person that noticed his cape and gave him the hungriest look that went straight to the captain’s groin. 

He had stopped wearing capes around the Galran after one particular incident. Curtis had told him on more than one occasion that capes were unnecessary decorations that served no purpose. Of course he had pointed out that Zarkon wore one only to be reminded that the Emperor could do as he pleased but he didn’t fight in it. At the time Shiro hadn’t seen the big deal. Of all his long deca-phoebs of life he had never had an issue and even during the fight where they had first met he had worn one. Curtis had just shrugged and asked for them to spar. It had been a trap, he knew it had to be but his pride wouldn’t let him back down. 

The battle had started out in his favor but then Curtis had faked him out causing Shiro to thrust too far out. The next thing he knew, strong hands had actually grabbed the flowing fabric. He would have expected it to rip but somehow his opponent knew what he was doing, wrapping it around his hand as he pulled Shiro backward and off-balance. Before he could do anything he found himself face-first on the floor, in a rather compromising position. A very warm body pressed against his backside as a large hand held his head down. That hand still had a very firm grip on his cape, the fabric almost completely wrapped around his hand now. 

Shiro had been reduced to a babbling mess of pleasure as Curtis had used the stupid thing to help keep him in place as he fucked into him. The pace had been hard and fast with the Altean having nowhere to go. It had been the best and most memorable sex since they had gotten together though he hadn’t been able to walk properly for several quintant. After that he didn’t wear them around the Galran, ignoring the smug look. 

The first meeting was a blur and they should have been paying more attention. Instead, they were too busy looking at each other, minds racing with all the things they would do when they were free. 

Curtis was more than happy to reinforce his lesson on capes. 

“How can you not see that the path you are on is the wrong one?” 

Zarkon scoffed. “As if you have any right to lecture me.”

The mood had been tense when they had entered. They both had felt it, eyes falling to their respective leaders. Shiro hadn’t noticed it before but Alfor looked far too tired for his age and the smile he had when he greeted Zarkon didn’t quite meet his eyes. He had thought perhaps it would be as per usual, they butted heads from time to time but it had very quickly gone downhill. 

“The research that Honerva is doing is dangerous.” Alfor pressed. 

“The research my _wife_ is doing is helping all of Daibazaal. She has discovered and created more than I would have ever thought possible. The people owe much to their Empress and I will not have you disrespect her!” Zarkon returned heatedly. 

“But quintessence-”

“Is important to my people as it always has been. We are on the edge of a breakthrough that would provide more power than we ever thought possible. To improve the lives of every single citizen of Daibazaal. You would dare try to deny us?”

“Daibazaal is already powerful enough as it is. There is no reason that you should need more. You are playing with something very dangerous, Zarkon. I implore you to stop before something happens that you cannot take back.” 

The meeting dragged on longer than any of the ones before it. This time when their eyes met, it was worry that filled both. Shiro had longed to be relieved of his duty so that he could talk to Curtis. There was no chance and the suns had long since gone down before he was able to change out with his replacement and retire to his quarters. 

In the quiet of the night, he heard the soft sound of footsteps and then the gentle creak of the door to his balcony. The first time it had happened, he had feigned sleep until the intruder came closer. His hand had shot out, grabbing the intruder and flipping them over and onto the bed. He was on top of them, sword drawn before eyes had adjusted enough to show a very surprised and impressed Galran commander. 

This time, he simply moved over so that the large frame could lay on the bed and curl up against his back. “Do you remember what I said in the training room?” Shiro asked as a face nuzzled his hair. 

“They have bickered like children in the past. By tomorrow they will get over it and make up.”

____

When Blaytz showed up Shiro had hoped it was a good sign. Nalquod's leader was always a source of humor and rarely without a smile on his face. He had patted Shiro on the shoulder as he passed, taking his seat at the table.

It took even less time for arguing to start. Blayz was doing a decent enough job keeping their voices at an appropriate level. Tempers were getting short but the blue paladin knew both of them well enough to keep it in check for the most part. Even so. It was starting to wear on him trying to ward every argument. The meeting ended without any major incident but both leaders left angry. 

Leaning against the stone balustrade Shiro looked out over the city. None of the citizens knew how the meetings were going nor were aware of the growing tension. He wanted to protect them from that, to let them continue living happily and free of worry.

"A look like that doesn't belong on such a handsome face." 

Shiro didn't move as large hands settled on either side of him. With things as they were they had to be even more careful about how they acted around one another. The large body was more than enough to hide him from people walking by but it still made him paranoid. Curtis either didn't feel the same way or didn't care, leaning down to nuzzle his head. "I don't think we can ignore my words now." 

The large Galran exhaled slowly, ruffling hair. "No, I suppose not. The things being talked about outside of the meeting does cause me concern." 

Shiro tensed. "What kind of things?" He could feel Curtis thinking it over, nosing at hair as a distraction for them both. 

"Nothing concrete. It is simply talking and things said in anger should be taken lightly."

The Altean wasn't sure that Zarkon should ever be taken lightly but he kept it to himself. "And if it's not just talking? If Emperor Zarkon decides on war?" Shiro insisted.

"King Alfor is perfectly capable of starting one himself." Curtis reasoned. 

Shiro huffed. “He would never but regardless of who started it,” He looked up, staring into blue eyes that were so close to his own. “What would that mean for us?” He watched as a variety of emotions passed over a face before Curtis eventually looking away. 

“My life belongs to the Empire and to my Emperor. I follow orders as is expected of me.” 

“So what is left for me then?” Shiro asked softly. Curtis frowned but said nothing. “I see.” 

“It’s not that simple.” 

“Is it not?”

“Would you give up all of this for me?” 

Shiro hesitated, looking out at the only home he has ever known. The same one he had sworn before his King that he would protect with his life. 

“We have limited time together, we should be enjoying it together. Not worrying about what-ifs.” Curtis said, nuzzling Shiro again before training light kisses down a face. Staring up at the sky, the Altean Captain barely felt them

“If our respective sides were to become enemies. Would you lift your blade against me?”

“Shiro-”

“Would you?” He pressed, stone pressing uncomfortably into a back as he pulled away. “I need to know, Curtis.” 

The Galran stood up, sighing heavily as he looked down at the other. “It will not come to that nor do I see the point in engaging in such thoughts. They serve no purpose other than to make you upset.” 

“I think I have a right to be. You are avoiding the question.” 

“And you are acting like an unreasonable child that must throw a tantrum when he doesn't get his way.” A mouth set into a thin line and Curtis knew he had overstepped. “I didn’t mean-”

“You did.” Slipping under an arm, he didn’t look back as he headed towards the door. “I shall take my tantrum elsewhere then.” He said curtly. Shiro hadn’t expected it to hurt as much as it did when Curtis didn’t say anything nor try to stop him.


	4. Forever

His mind wandered, staring at the wall just behind the one person that could get under his skin like no other. A man who knew him inside and out in more ways than one and had seen the best and worst parts of him. To say he was distracted would be an understatement, mind filled with questions and doubt. Eyes flickered to an impassive face before darting away just as quickly. He almost wished the pair would get into it just so he could be excused sooner. 

The meeting dragged on longer, Alfor holding his head in his hands more times than Shiro could count. Even Blaytz was getting more and more bored of both of them. There was less yelling but he almost wondered if that would have been better than the overly serious tone. Neither of them normally looked this serious around one another, especially not for this long. It had taken far more time than it should have for him to realize just how cold and formal the both of them were being. 

“It would seem we have arrived at an impasse.” 

“Yes, I believe so,” Zarkon said stiffly as the both of them rose. “I will return to Daibazaal tomorrow and think about what we have discussed. You will have my answer soon enough” 

“I will look forward to it.” Alfor quipped. 

Blaytz rolled his eyes at the display but if anyone noticed they didn’t say anything. Shiro waited for the pair to pass him before turning on his heels to follow. Walking down the hallways of the palace, the words echoed through his head. Zarkon would be leaving tomorrow and taking his people with him, taking Curtis. Fighting and death were not strangers to him, nor was war but he had never been in love with someone who might one day be on the opposing side. It would have been easier to not think about it but he knew it was impossible, he loved the Galaran far too much. 

“You seem a little more distracted than usual Shiro.” The Nalquodian said. He had his hands behind his head as he walked backwards to watch Shiro. Shiro frowned, irritated by the carefree attitude. Blaytz had been paying even more attention than he had, didn’t he know how serious this was? “Keep frowning and your face will get stuck like that.” 

“Leave him be Blaytz, these past few days have been difficult for all of us.” Alfor threw a tired smile over his shoulders. “I do appreciate you standing by my side through it all.” 

Hand resting on the hilt of his sword, he mustered up a smile of his own. How convincing it was, he couldn’t say but with everything going on he doubted anyone would fault him. “I will always stand by your side.” Shiro swallowed thickly. “No matter what.” He said quickly, ignoring the way Blaytz was looking at him. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone to his thoughts and when they came to a crossroads he saw his chance. “I should check the perimeter and make sure everything is as it should be. If you will excuse me, gentlemen.” 

“Of course. Thank you, Shiro.” 

Blaytz still gave him an odd look before twirling around and launching into a story that Shiro didn’t stick around to hear. Instead, he spent the rest of the day patrolling castle. At least that was what he told himself and not him hoping to see a certain someone. He most certainly was not disappointed, chest aching as he yearned to have a chance to apologize. 

Fingers tapped against the hilt of his sword as he stood before the large fountain in the courtyard, watching the water start to take on an orange hue as the suns began to set. Tomorrow was coming far to fast, his last chance slipping with the light. 

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and he turned. He thought his heart might burst through his chest as Curtis walked up to stand behind him, hands behind his back. “I was afraid I would not be able to see you before you left,” Shiro admitted. “I am sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me and it almost cost me something far more important.”

“I told you before that words said in anger should be taken lightly,” Curtis said with a small smile. Looking up at the pastel sky, the smile slipped away. “I know you’re worried about the future and about us. You have every right to be concerned and I wasn’t giving you the consideration you deserved. I’m sorry about that, your emotions are important. This may come as a surprise but Galrans handle such things...differently.” 

“You don’t say?” Shiro quipped. The deep laugh sent familiar warmth curling through him, easing the tension.

“Indeed but despite all these differences we still managed to come together. You’ve still managed to become the most important person in my life.”

“I thought your life belonged to the Empire.” 

Curtis hummed thoughtfully. “It’s supposed to but I would rather it belong to you. You would appreciate it more to be sure.”

He stared at Curtis, mouth opening and closing before he managed to squeak out a “What?” A hand moved from behind a back, revealing a small pink flower held between claws. The same one that grew in abundance on Altea. 

“When you asked what I would do should we become enemies, I know what the answer to your question should be. However, it’s not the one I want to give. Though I’ve never told you, it’s something that I have thought about many times over. Every time I come to the same conclusion. I would rather fight by your side than against it. Let us be the one bridge between our worlds that can’t be destroyed.” He held the flower up. “I have made my choice, what will yours be?”

A hand came up to wrap around a much larger one. 

“I will always choose you.” 

Leaning down, Shiro tilted his head up to meet lips. He smiled into the kiss, feeling a large hand slide around his back to pull him closer as an insistent tongue begged for entrance. 

“Well isn’t this cute.” 

The pair had never separated so quickly. Heart hammering in his chest, Shiro had never wanted to punch Blaytz more than in that moment. The bastard was looking at both of them with the biggest grin on his face. There was no way either of them could explain this away and they all knew it. Curtis was silent but eyeing the Nalquodian warily, waiting to see what he would do before making a move. Shiro knew him well enough to know he was calculating how much it would be worth taking the man out. As annoying as he could be sometimes, even the Altean didn’t think that was necessary. “I was worried something had happened between you two with the way you were acting at the meeting, Seems it all worked out huh?” 

The pair exchanged a look, silently agreeing not to say anything. 

“Oh come on, you cannot explain this away.” He rubbed his chin. “As interesting as it would be to see you try but we don’t really have the time for that.” 

“What are you talking about?” Shiro knew he should have kept to the plan but he was far too curious not to ask. The silent treatment wouldn’t have stopped the blue paladin anyway. 

“Well you guys want to make it official don’t you?” he asked, looking at Curtis this time who shrugged and looked just as lost as Shiro. Blaytz sighed and shook his head. “I swear how can two people this much in love not understand what I’m- marriage you guys! You want to be tied together right? Might as well have a ceremony and stuff. After everything that you’ve no doubt been through, it's the least you deserve” 

Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’re actually serious?”

“Uh yeah that’s exactly what I am and that’s not often. I know how it feels to fall for someone and to want to create that bond with them.” He said wistfully. “You didn’t hesitate at all in taking that flower. I think you’re ready. Don’t you?” 

Neither of them had to think about it for very long. 

Following, behind the blue paladin Shiro had to walk quickly to keep pace with the both of them. "Where are we going? Walking around like this would be very difficult to explain." 

"You want to be tied together right? Well, you need someone that knows how to do it. There's only one person that comes to mind that I know will be...well discreet has never described him but-"

"He is the only one that most likely won't care that I'm Galra." Curtis offered.

Blaytz snapped his fingers and pointed them at Curtis. "Hey, you can talk. Good to know, you'll need it for the ceremony and yes that." Pushing open the doors he strolled into the room. "Yo Coran, Coran the gorgeous man I need a favor." 

Coran, the right hand of the king was as eccentric as he was kind. Full of stories that Shiro had heard several times over. There weren't many if any secrets between himself and Alfor. He wasn't sure somewhat Blayzt was thinking. "This is certainly an interesting group you've got and so late in the quintant too! What can ole Coran do for ya?"

"I need you to perform a Consortium for them."

Fingers twirled a mustache as Coran eyed the pair. "Are you asking me to perform a long-standing Altean tradition that is said to bind two souls together, forever, and I do mean _forever_ no take backs, on our Captain of the guard and one of Zarkon's top Commanders. The same Zarkon of which we are currently on heavily strained terms with?" 

"Uh yeah pretty much."

Coran clapped his hands together, startling the group. "Excellent! Then let's get started, shall we? Don't have much time and it'll be small but I'll do my best. I haven't performed one since Alfor got married. Happiest day of my life."

"And mine as well." Alfor walked into the room, the young princess just behind him. Shiro felt his heart sink into his stomach. Even Curtis's normally stoic facade had cracked at the king's sudden appearance. Sensing their distress Alfor chuckled. "Do not fear, I am not here to bring ill will. In fact I have been hoping that this day would come." A sheepish look crossed his face."I am ashamed to admit after your fight and the last meeting, I thought I might not get the chance. I am sorry for that."

Shiro looked taken aback."Wait. You knew?"

"Oh, the King knew long before any of us." Coran wiggled his eyebrows at Shiro. "You're not very subtle." 

"He's right, the love that you have for him shines quite brightly. I have watched it grow with each passing deca-phoeb. It has brought me much happiness to see my friend fall so deeply for another and to find his own happiness." He turned to Curtis. "I may not know what the future holds but I will do all I can to try and keep the peace between our people. I am not without reservations after watching Honerva's change but I see the kind of man that you are and I have full confidence that you hold the same love and respect for him as he does for you."

"There is no doubt in my mind or heart that I do,"Curtis said sincerely. 

Allura squealed with happiness and threw her arms around Shiro's neck. "I am so happy for you. For both of you!" 

"Thank you, Princess." Hugging her, he smiled at Alfor. "And to all of you." 

Curtis put a hand on Alfor's shoulder. "I will remember this moment. Thank you." 

"I'm just sorry that there is no one from your homeworld that could be here." 

Looking at the flower still in his hand, he fixed it to Shiro's armor. "There is only one person I need to be here. Shall we?" Taking the flower from her hair, Allura stood on the tips of her toes to put it on, Curtis. Claws gently touched the petals, staring at the young girl who beamed broadly at him. 

Coran clapped his hands again. "Alright places everyone, we've still got to get through the ceremony!"

"Yeah the longer this takes, the less time they'll have for the real fun." 

"Blaytz!" Alfor admonished, trying to hide his own smile. The confused look on the princess's face made Shiro's cheeks burn.

Coran cleared his throat. "Are you ready?" He asked getting a nod from Shiro and then Curtis. "A Consortium is never something to be entered into lightly. Couples will spend deca-phoebs before making a decision but there is nothing like it in all of the universe. It bonds two souls into one. You'll face many hardships but never alone. Once performed, you can rest easy, knowing that, no matter what, your love will span lifetimes."

____

Pulling on the familiar gray uniform, he leaned in to brush self consciously at white hair. Today was the day. He had been through hell and back, now it was time to meet the men and women that would be fighting by his side to help save their home.

Stepping into the hall he joined Commander Iverson.

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." 

He stood in the doorway to the bridge, just taking it all in. This was where he would be during the war. Responsible for more than a few teenagers. Although now those same teenagers no longer needed him. They were accomplished soldiers in their own right who would still need support if they were going to win. 

"It's pretty impressive the first hundred times, isn't it?" Shiro hadn't even noticed the other man sitting in front of one of the consoles. He had the most striking blue eyes that Shiro had ever seen. When he stood up and offered his hand, Shiro had to tilt his head up slightly to meet those eyes again. The former black paladin tried to ignore how firm and warm a hand was.

"It certainly is. I'm Captain Shirogane. It's a pleasure to be working with you-?"

“Curtis.” Fingers tapped the gold markings on his own gray coat. “Commander.”He smiled and Shiro felt warmth blossom in his chest. “It's nice to meet you, Shiro.”


End file.
